Drabbles from an overactive imagination
by Baroqueangel
Summary: A collection of drabbles all hosting different pairings. Rated M for future drabbles. No 17 Christmas Gifts, Roy/Ed, Ed and Roy exchange Christmas gifts.
1. Scrable

**A.N** - A collection of drabbles hosting a range of pairings. My brain tends to throw ideas at me and when I have time I turn them into drabbles like this one. I'll post whenever I can on these. This one came at me after reading comments on a fic, someone asked if buttsex was a prompt and I made it one XD

**Title:** Scrabble

**Pairing/Characters: **Roy/Ed

**Rating:** PG - 13

**Warning:** Pure crack, OOC-ness, Lang

**Words:** 596

Ed screwed up his face in concentration and Roy had to bite back a laugh. It wasn't unusual for Ed to look like this when they played scrabble, the younger alchemist was so competitive it was almost cute but Roy was beginning to see a pattern tonight.

He had suggested they play a game to relax, it had been a rather trying day for both of them at the office and Al bringing in a newly found cat that of course he couldn't keep which meant his running off crying hadn't helped any. However it was obvious to Roy that Ed might just have some other way of relaxing in mind.

"Will you hurry up already" Roy sighed in exasperation as he eyed the board critically.

"Ok, ok just give me a minute." Roy watched as Ed began to place his tiles next to an existing word. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he face palmed.

"Ed you can't have that word." Roy pointed out as soon as he managed to stop laughing.

"Why not?" Ed asked in indignation.

"Because it isn't a word." Roy smiled at the adorable look of confusion that crossed Ed's face.

"But you had zephyr" Ed pointed at the word on the board "it's obviously made up and I let it slide. Why can't I have my word?"

"Ed, Zephyr is a word; it means a soft gentle breeze." Roy spoke slowly as if speaking to a child which only seemed to make Ed angrier. If he was honest with himself he had probably done that on purpose.

"But it IS a word." Ed stood quickly and towered over the scrabble board as he looked squarely into Roy's eyes.

"Ed, buttsex is not a word!" Ed sat down, seemingly winded by Roy's words alone.

"Are you sure?" Ed asked almost hopefully.

"Yes, quite sure. Is there something you want to say or ask Ed?" Roy voiced the question carefully.

"No, why would you say that" Ed answered a little too quickly.

"Well, you see it's just your choice of words tonight."

"What's wrong with them?"

"My words are zephyr, balloon, hope and other random words."

"Yes, yours are all boring. What's your point bastard?"

"Your words are bondage, whip, cock, butt, anal and that's just a few of the less risqué ones. So I ask again, is there anything you want to say?" Ed blushed and looked away quickly. He mumbled something that Roy didn't quite catch before standing and walking round the board. Ed stood before Roy looking at his feet. "What did you say Edward?"

"I said, 'can't we just have sex tonight and screw the board games'. Was that clear enough?" Ed looked up into Roy's eyes and saw the older man smirk.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Ed moved to smack Roy but Roy caught his wrist and pulled him in between his legs before planting a soft kiss on the blonds lips. Ed pulled back already slightly breathless and looked back at the dark haired man.

"So are you going to actually fuck me or do I need to keep spelling it out?" Roy stood, not loosing his hold on the blond's wrist, he dragged him to the stairs but before heading up to the bedroom to fuck his young lover into the mattress he stopped and turned.

"I won you know" He pointed out before dragging Ed up the stairs. He didn't see Ed's smile that was almost a smirk or hear the words spoken under his breath.

"Only in your eyes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh and feel free to throw prompts at me and when I need a break from work and uni I'll see what I can do XD


	2. Insanity

Title: Insanity

Pairing/Characters: Havoc/Ed (I have been converted! Sort of)

Rating: PG 13

Warning: None that I can think of…

Words: 321

Havoc looked down and watched with awe as the length disappeared into Ed's mouth slowly only for Ed to pull back. With each new motion Havoc could feel himself being drawn closer to the edge. He held his breath every time Ed descended and let it out quickly when he pulled back.

He watched Ed's lips close over it again and again and as they slid forward along the shaft, the young blonds tongue just slightly visible as he licked and sucked, Havoc let out a soft moan.

It was torture how slow Ed was going, it had to be illegal for him to be this sensuous, Havoc had to speak, he had to try and say something to the young teen. He should encourage him to go faster; he had to let him know he was driving Havoc nuts.

Suddenly there were teeth and Ed was just grazing them slightly along the top, pushing back skin as he moved. Havoc's breathing became erratic; he panted slightly and looked into beautiful golden eyes when they became fastened on his. He saw the joy and happiness in Ed's features and his heart skipped a precious beat at the thought that he was the cause of that happiness.

As Ed moved along the length again, sucking slightly as he went, Havoc decided it was now or never. Ed had to go faster; Havoc was going to lose his mind otherwise.

"Ed" The younger blond pulled back and looked at Havoc, a smile adorning his face.

"What is it Jean?"

"Could you do me a favour please?" Havoc placed his hand on Ed's cheek, slowly making small circles with his thumb. The younger blond leaned into the touch his smile becoming impossibly larger.

"Anything for you."

"Stop playing with your food and just eat the damn sausage!" Ed looked sheepishly at Havoc.

"Sorry" he said before quickly biting the length of meat in half.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Dreams

**Title**: Dreams

**Pairing/Characters**: Hei/Ed (A first for me)

**Rating**: PG 13???

**Warning**: Angst, implied yaoi

**Words**: 860

**A.N. **Inspired by a prompt from Blysse on Affdotnet, she said coffee, I have no idea how I got from there to here. There is another one inspired by coffee too and I'll get it up soon. Being back at work really hinders the writing process XD

He couldn't sleep, he didn't want to sleep. When he closed his eyes images flashed behind them. Things he didn't want to remember, didn't want to see.

Coffee helped, it kept him awake, kept him from reliving the past. It stopped him from having to see all the sins he had committed.

It didn't stop him missing though. Missing his friends, his family, hell even colonel bastard. If he could just talk to them one more time, just know that they were all okay and that Al was whole again.

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he ruthlessly clamped down on them and held them back. He had shed so many tears when no one could see, when he was alone but he didn't want to shed more now.

He tightened his grip on the mug feeling the heat of the liquid inside seep through into his left hand while his right one felt nothing. He looked down and a fresh wave of questions tore at him. Did the fact that he still had his artificial arm mean his final transmutation had failed? Had the gate taken him but not given him Al in return? Was equivalent exchange really a myth like Dante had said?

Too many questions and no way to answer them, not anymore. He took another sip of the rapidly cooling liquid, feeling as if he could taste the caffeine itself moving through his system. How many nights had he done this? It was becoming a ritual for him, almost like he was addicted to the brown substance. In reality he was addicted to the nights free of nightmares, free of waking up in a cold sweat shouting Al's name into the darkness.

Would he ever be able to face sleep again without first thinking of staying awake instead?

He heard footsteps and didn't even bother to look up. The steps were even and soft, someone walking barefoot across the floor. He put his mug down as the person walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, leaning down to rest his chin on the top of Ed's head.

"Not sleeping again my love?" Ed reached his hands up and held on tight to Alfons's arms, willing the taller blond that so resembled his brother never to let go.

"Who needs sleep anyway? I'm already in a dream." Ed leaned back into Alfons's embrace as he heard an annoyed intake of breath from behind him.

"Are we still but a dream to you Edward? Have I not proven that this is real time and again?" Ed could hear the sorrow in Alfons's voice and he regretted his words. It was true that sometimes he thought he was in a dream and in his mad rush to get home he forgot about Alfons's feelings but he never meant to hurt the man. Alfons was the only good thing about this place and the only times it felt real were when they were together.

"I'm sorry. I always say the wrong thing." Ed hung his head, unable to hold it up any longer. Guilt weighed him down. Guilt from leaving his own world and guilt for not accepting this one.

"Don't be sorry my love, I know you don't mean to say those things." Alfons tightened his grip and Ed felt safe within the mans arms. "Edward, you need an anchor to this world that's all. Something that keeps you grounded here and not lost in some dream."

"Will you be my anchor?" Ed asked knowing already what the reply would be.

"Always." One word, that was all it took to take down his defences and make the tears flow. Silently they slid down his cheeks and he felt his shoulders shake with unshed sobs.

"Thank you Alfons" Ed choked out the words as he held back the sobs as best he could, the tears may be flowing but they would stay silent. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement and he felt Alfons's arms release him. When he looked up Alfons was before him, crouching down to look into his golden eyes.

"You don't need to thank me. I would do anything for you" Alfons moved his hand up to cup Ed's cheek, his thumb moving to wipe away the tears. "Now, are you coming to bed or do you want more coffee?" Alfons stood up slowly and waited, holding out his hand towards Ed and looking at him expectantly.

Ed looked at the mug again. It offered him an escape, a way to stay awake and not relive his nightmare of a life. He looked back to Alfons and into those blue eyes that saw right through him. They offered him hope, love and a future. A way to anchor himself to this world, something to cling to when things got rough. There was no contest.

He reached out his hand and took the one that Alfons offered, the taller man pulling him to his feet. As he followed behind his lover to their bedroom he tightened his grip on his hand, knowing he would never need coffee again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	4. Caffeine

**Title:** Caffeine

**Pairing/Characters:** Havoc/Ed

**Rating:** PG 13

**Warning:** Crack, slight swearing, first kiss XD

**Words:** 614

**A.N. **Second drabble inspired by the prompt coffee. This one actually came to me first but I like the other one better XD I don't think it's one of my better ones.

He was so wired, he was full of frenetic energy and he didn't have an outlet for it. He had been up all night drinking coffee trying to work up the courage to talk to Mustang about something important but the bastard had spoilt everything by not being in.

According to Hawkeye he was ill but the way she had said it and the amount of annoyance in her tone meant he was more than likely nursing a hangover. Good! Ed would be fine if the bastard never came back in again. It still left him with a problem though. He was full of caffeine and had nobody to aim it at.

He stalked through the halls of central trying to work out what he could do to release some of this caffeine induced energy and then he saw 'him'. The reason he had needed to talk to Mustang, the reason he had been so nervous was stood at reception chatting with the secretary.

He had wanted to ask the bastard about office relationships and what the policy was on them, was it wrong to date someone with a rank equal to or lower than your own? Of course he could have just asked Hawkeye but he'd figured he could kill two birds with one stone by going straight to Mustang. He could get his information and at the same time tell colonel bastard he was gay therefore cutting off any smug one-liners hinting at his sexuality from the smarmy, over dressed, morally bankrupt arsehole the next time he had to see him.

Ed hopped from foot to foot, he could feel his energy levels rising even higher to almost unsafe levels as adrenaline pumped through his body, joining the caffeine to drive him into action. Having a body full of adrenaline and caffeine was a really bad combination; it made you think that everything was a good idea. Ed launched himself across the hallway like a rocket and his trajectory was aimed straight at 'his' lips.

Ed almost stopped breathing as the distance seemed to grow. Suddenly the caffeine in his system didn't seem like nearly enough and he wasn't sure he could hold his nerve to do this.

"Hey chief, what's…" Ed silenced him with his lips. The second Havoc had spoken Ed had known what he wanted to do; he had known what the caffeine had been for.

Havoc didn't move, he just stood there with a short blond teenager attached to his lips, the taller blond seemingly in complete shock. Ed pulled away and looked up into Havoc's dazed eyes, a red blush covering his cheeks. He licked his lips and they felt extra sensitive to the movement of his tongue.

"Umm…I just…I kinda…I have to go" Ed spun and stalked away quickly, leaving behind a dazed Havoc and stunned receptionists that were frantically looking for tissues to staunch the blood from their noses. He broke out into a dead run when he turned the first corner. A smile spread across his lips as he ran. He had kissed Havoc! He slowed his feet and came to a sudden and complete stop as reality settled in and adrenaline and caffeine fled.

Oh shit! He had kissed Havoc, in front of people, in the middle of a corridor, at work!! He had wanted to come out but this may have been going a little overboard. Ed started to shake slightly so he tried to take deep calming breaths. It would be fine, at least he hoped it would be fine…maybe they could move to Xing.

Ed leant back against the nearest wall and sighed dramatically, he blamed the coffee for this!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Calculations

**Title:** Calculations

**Pairing/Characters: **Armstrong/Fuery

**Rating: **NC 17

**Warning:** Crack, Oral, Eyewash needed XD Brainwash needed!! OOC (well obviously)

**Words: **830

**A.N: **I'm so sorry, really I am. I tend to read things and then get ideas from single words or small conversations in comments and then things like this can happen. I really don't mean them to, honest. This is all because of the hair thing! I swear it wasn't me, the muse wrote this, blame him!!! I just channelled the thing. This originally started out different in my head but while I wrote, this is what happened, ah well…

He took a shuddered intake of breath at the sudden rush of heat that enveloped him. He could never explain this even if he had felt the need to tell someone. Who needed to know anyway? It was their relationship, nobody else was involved but he couldn't even find the words to explain it to himself.

As he used the wall for much needed support, his hands pressed flat against it, he thought back upon how this had come to pass. Just which planets had aligned to put them on a collision course was beyond him. He had factored in all the numbers and each time the result was the same, just a 4% chance of them ever getting together and that was the optimistic view. There was a -70% chance of them ever speaking outside of work so that made this all the more bizarre.

He was pulled rapidly from his thoughts when he felt a new sensation run through him. Obviously his lack of attention had been noticed and in an effort to bring him back to the here and now his lover had begun to hum. The feeling was incredible as the vibrations ran through him, pulling him closer and closer to the edge.

It wasn't his fault that he tended to analyse things so much, it was just how he was made. When something so incredible happened to him he had to figure out how, he just had to know everything.

He felt his length bumping at the back of his lover's throat as he mulled everything over. God, this man was so good at this, he never would have believed that Alex could deep throat so expertly. Colonel Mustang and Major Elric, you could put money on them being Olympic hopefuls at it but Alex?? That was just too much to compute.

"Ahhhh" he let out a moan as a tongue was slowly dragged along the slit, lapping up the pre-cum that had formed there. Deciding to just stop thinking and allow himself time to feel he moved his hands away from the wall behind him and placed them on Alex's head. Oh how he loved that head, he loved running his hands over the smooth surface and tracing patterns that would have the larger man turning to putty beneath him at his gentle touch.

One of his hands gravitated forward towards the one tuft of hair on the larger mans head. The small curl of bright blond hair one of the things he found most endearing about his lover. His small hand wrapped around the curl and just as he felt the coil in his stomach grow he gave it a tug which caused Alex to suck harder. He pulled again and Alex hummed around him giving him the last push he needed. The coil released and so did he, hot cum filling the inside of his lover's mouth which the man swallowed as fast as he could.

Each time the larger mans throat contracted, his tongue pushed up against Kain's twitching length, pushing more and more fluid out and down his throat. When at last it felt like he was empty and the shaking had stopped Kain began sliding down the wall, Alex catching him in his descent. The bigger man pulled the smaller frame of his lover into his arms and wiped the sweat from his brow as he gazed at him lovingly.

There were no calculations he could do to compute this, he realised. This just was and he was thankful for what he had.

"You can let go of my hair now you know" Kain blinked when he realised that Alex was saying something to him.

"What was that?" he smiled up innocently into the bright blue eyes above him.

"I would really like to keep my hair, it's an Armstrong tradition after all" Kain laughed as he saw the familiar purple sparkles appear around his lovers head. He slowly relinquished his hold on that one tuft of golden hair, sliding his hand down to cup Alex's cheek before leaning forward and claiming his lips for a quick kiss.

"You know how much I love that curl; I would never want to see you without it." Kain spoke softly as they pulled apart, his words causing his lover to puff up even more with the compliment, sparkles twinkling even brighter. Slowly Alex rose to his feet, keeping Kain securely clutched to his chest. The smaller man wasn't complaining, he doubted he could walk yet anyway.

"Let's go up to bed shall we?" Alex asked as he began striding towards the stairs.

"Let's" Kain replied, "Maybe one of these days we'll make it there before we start the fun, but I doubt it." Kain smiled as he felt a rumble run through him as Alex began to laugh. It really was highly unlikely that they would ever make it to the bedroom first but then again, around them, miracles did happen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. Three little words

**Title:** Three little words

**Pairing/Characters: **Fuery/Armstrong 0.o

**Rating: **NC 17

**Warning:** Crack, Anal, Eyewash and brainwash needed!! OOC (well obviously)

**Words: **1195

**A.N: **The muse just wouldn't let this one go; no matter what I tried I just had to write it. To all those who will soon need therapy, I'm so sorry but you are being warned, this is your last chance to turn back XD Before you ask, yes that is the right way round, no I didn't accidentally switch them and yes I am insane. Can any of you guess those three words?? I would say enjoy but… Oh, and don't ask me how I can turn what is supposed to be crack into angst, I really don't know, it just seems to…happen.

_It's funny how things turn out_, he thought as he slid smoothly into the willing body knelt before him, making the other man cry out as he managed to hit that one spot that always got him begging for more.

If you had asked him a month ago what he would be doing now, or more to the point who he would be doing now, there is no way the actual answer would have been anything he could have even dreamt up. When people saw him they all automatically assumed that he was quiet and mild in every aspect of his life but when it came to love and sex, he tended to become more dominant and aggressive.

It wasn't even a conscious thing, it just sort of happened. Whenever he would meet someone he always just took the lead and it had cost him more than a few relationships. Havoc had been the hardest blow for him, he had loved the blond so much but the smoker just couldn't take 'being less of a man' as he had put it. Being on the receiving end of things just wasn't Havoc's thing and when he had revealed that bit of information right before waving goodbye and jogging off to chase the first short skirt he could it had damaged him somehow.

That one blow, that one set back had caused him to stop even trying to find someone and he had decided there and then to lead the celibate life, either that or find someone that was viewed as weaker than even him and that could be difficult; Central was big but he doubted the world would be big enough for that task.

When he had first been approached by the God he was now pounding into, he hadn't believed it. He had thought it was a prank, an April fools done in bad taste. It had taken this muscle bound Adonis scooping him up and kissing him until he could no longer breathe for the thought to pass through his mind that this could be genuine. After that things had all happened so fast.

They had gone out a few times and talked about everything, Alex had even refrained from loosing his shirt and sparkling, which had been nice. They spoke of how they had discovered their sexual orientations, what their families thought but they never quite reached the discussion about sex. Every night ended with a quick round of oral, each showing their skills with their mouths and their hands. Still the question had not arisen about the bedroom and he was becoming more and more nervous.

When finally that night had come, the night that Alex had expressed his love for him, the night that would have to be sealed with a joining because neither man could live with anything less, this night that they were living now, he had been given a gift. It had been a shock at first when Alex had whispered in his ear. How could anyone have seen that coming? The man was built like a God, muscles were piled on his muscles and yet those three words had been spoken, they had not been a dream; it wasn't his imagination wishing it so. The larger man had really spoken and then proceeded to turn and kneel in front of him showing him the way.

His heart had jumped; it was singing even now as he pushed in as far as he could go, making sure to graze the sensitive prostate each and every time, his gift to Alex for being so perfect. He pounded him, encouraged by the moans and the pleading words, begging for more, begging for him to go faster, deeper, harder.

He could feel himself tipping over the edge but he wanted this to be equal, he wanted Alex to fall with him. His smaller hand reached around to grasp the dripping length hanging neglected below his lover. He was actually quite impressed that he could reach it but the thought passed quickly as he moved his hand as in rhythm as he could, feeling Alex pushing forward to fuck his hand while at the same time trying to push back to force him deeper. They were both moaning now, both panting for air as they slid into ecstasy. He could feel Alex contracting around him, milking him dry as he spasmed and twitched, filling his lover with his seed. He could feel the warmth hitting his hand as what seemed like gallons of cum spilled forth from his lover to hit the bed below them.

As they collapsed together onto the wet sheets below, both exhausted but sated, his length still firmly planted in Alex he couldn't help but think about those three words that had made his heart soar a few hours ago. How could three little words mean so much? Okay, so it was two little words and a contraction but still… He could have understood it about the 'I love you' which had made his heart flutter and then swell when he had returned the sentiment but these words were so innocuous, so boring that it was all he could do to stop his head from exploding trying to figure it out.

He pulled himself from Alex as he felt his lover shift beneath him, pulling back to kneel and then make his way off of the bed. He heard rustling behind him and let out a quick breath when strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him backwards until his back was flush with his lover's body.

"Alex, what about the wet patch?" He asked as he tried to pull away, managing only to twist slightly in the larger mans arms as he was held fast.

"It doesn't matter. We Armstrong's are a hardy lot, after all, it's the Armstrong way." He laughed at the man holding him. That was just one more reason why he loved the big ox; he could always make him laugh.

"As long as you're the one sleeping in it, fine" He brought both hands up to grasp the arms wrapped around him, afraid that if he let go Alex would magically disappear and he would be forced to wake from this dream. He almost moaned when one of the big arms moved, brushing over his highly sensitised skin but settled after it reached down to pull up the covers that had been thrown to the bottom of the bed. The hand soon moved back to where it had been once the covers were over their now cooling bodies.

"Goodnight my love" he said quietly as his eyes began to close.

"Goodnight Kain, sleep well and I'll be here in the morning, I promise." Kain curled further into the protective embrace of the man he loved. He couldn't believe he had found someone just like him, someone who contrasted so sharply with their outer image. It was a contrast that they both shared, one more thing that connected them and made them whole when together. _Yes_, Kain thought again before drifting into a welcome sleep, _it really is funny how things turn out_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Trace'

**Title:** Scent (Idea 1)

**Pairing/Characters: **Al, Roy/Ed

**Rating: **PG 13

**Warning:** Implied yaoi – does that need a warning??

**Words:** 354

**A.N: **A group of drabbles inspired by the same prompt at the fma_fic_contest group on livejournal. The prompt was 'Trace' and it was supposed to be within 100-250 words but I think I failed that 2 out of the 3 times XD

He opened the front door, a smile covered his face. It was his first ever pay day and he was so happy and proud of himself, he wanted to celebrate. As he shut the door behind him he scrunched up his nose, finally noticing the new scent that pervaded the air.

Ever since he had gotten his body back he had noticed that it seemed to have heightened senses, he could pick up any trace of a smell no matter how faint. Right now he could smell…aftershave? It definitely smelt like some sort of aftershave, mixed with…smoke perhaps. There was something else too, a trace of something he had never smelled before.

Sighing, he began walking towards his brother's room, sure that he would be somehow to blame. More than likely he had created a new array that had gone wrong and he hadn't bothered to air out the flat. Also, he had probably done a runner to try and avoid him so that he wouldn't have to help clear up his own mess.

As he approached Ed's room though he began hearing noises, muffled cries and whimpers. Fearing that maybe his brother was injured and unable to call out for help he quickly raced to open the door, completely ignoring the part of his brain that was telling him that he should just turn around, for the sake of his own sanity if nothing else.

"Brother, are you o…k?" The question died on his lips as he was confronted with a sight he wouldn't have even come up with in his nightmares. On the bed, entangled together, were two very sweaty alchemists, two very sweaty NAKED alchemists!

"Uh…I…should…oh dear!" Al turned around and pulled the door closed behind him, he began walking back to the front door, mentally trying to shake loose the image of his brothers horrified face, Mustang's smirk and…other things that were just plain 'do not want'.

As he left the flat altogether and headed for the nearest bar, he wondered just how much alcohol it would take to remove all trace of the last 10 minutes from his mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Title:** Search (Idea 2)

**Pairing/Characters:** Roy, mentions of Al and Ed.

**Rating: **G, Is that the one that's suitable for all??

**Warning:** None (unless angst counts)

**Words:** 194

**A.N:** I actually managed one that was less than 250 words, I can't believe I had so many problems with the word count!!

He had searched everywhere, looked high and low, he'd had teams of men scouring the underground city for days allowing them only enough time to eat and rest briefly before he was sending them back down.

He had found the place Alphonse had spoken of, the dance hall or theatre, whatever it was it didn't really matter. He had seen the blood stain from when Ed had died, before Alphonse had brought him back. The array Ed had then used to bring back Alphonse was still stark white upon the ground.

There was no way he had just vanished, it didn't happen. Everyone was somewhere and there would be a trace of him, all he had to do was look. He had let Ed down before; he would not let him down now. If it took him forever he would find him.

The golden eyed alchemist was not dead! He would never believe that no matter how many times his people told him it must be true, no matter how many times they argued with him about it, he would not believe. He would bring Edward home; all he needed was that first trace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Title:** The promise (Idea 3)

**Pairing/Characters:** Maes, Roy.

**Rating: **Again with the suitable for all (I don't know what is wrong with me)

**Warning:** None (unless angst counts)

**Words: **481

**A.N:** I think I read one like this a while ago but I can't remember. I love the idea though.

He watched as Roy lifted yet another drink to his lips, powerless to stop his friends self destructive behaviour. The look in Roy's eyes was not the one he remembered, the one Roy had worn since Ishbal. That look had burned with a fire, a desire to get to the top and change things no matter what it took. That look had gone, replaced with eyes that no longer burned; instead they looked slightly deader than he had ever seen them before.

Of course, he had promised to help by pushing him from below. He hadn't kept his promise. It wasn't his fault, maybe he could have done things differently but the question was would he? Yes, he missed his dear Gracia and most especially his little princess Elysia but he had done what he needed to do. Envy had just been an unforeseen complication.

"Maes, you promised." The sudden sound in the silent room had startled him from thoughts of his daughter and all the pictures he could no longer take. "You promised to push me from below, you lied." His heart could have broken at the sound, so much pain was in that voice but there was something that gave him a glimmer of hope. There was an edge of strength in there too, Hughes could almost see the wheels turning, and even as Roy drank himself to oblivion he was plotting his next move.

"I'll find them Hughes. I'll find whoever killed you and they will burn and then…then I'll finish what we started. I promise you this."

Hughes smiled as he watched Roy down the remainder of his drink and put his glass on the table before rising a little unsteadily to his feet. He needn't have worried, the fire was still there in Roy's eyes, it had just dimmed a little while he grieved. There wasn't a trace of uncertainty in his friend anymore; in fact he was sure that if he gave him a few days he would be back to his scheming ways, fighting even harder to reach the top.

Maes smiled, Roy was fine, he could go now. As he slowly faded leaving just a Cheshire cat grin he whispered a new promise, a promise he could keep.

"You can do it Roy, I know you can. I'll keep on pushing you, I promise." He let his words slip almost silently into the room before even his grin faded into nothingness.

~*~*~*~

Roy turned when he reached the door, a feeling of being watched strong in his mind. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he swore he'd heard someone whispering behind him. Shrugging his shoulders he smiled, the feeling had gone but it had left a trace of hope within him and there was only one person that could do that.

"Goodbye my friend. I'll see you again…someday."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	8. Sorry

**Title:** Sorry

**Pairing/Characters:** Ed, Roy

**Rating: **G, I can't seem to get away from these family friendly fics.

**Warning:** A whole lot of angst.

**Timeline: **Anime, anytime after Nina but before the ending.

**Words: **500 – walking the wire, but not falling off XD

**A.N: **It's so hard to write angst with such a restraining word limit. Don't ask, it just kinda flew at me, I had the idea in my head for a while but I tried to ignore it. Obviously that idea failed, so here it is. Again written for FMA_fic_contest on Lj.

_I'm sorry. I seem to say that a lot to you but I mean it each and every time. I gambled and I lost, even if it wasn't a mistake it was foolhardy and I'm sorry. Why can't I stop saying that word? I'm a hot head, stubborn, I do what I want and don't listen to others, I just charge in without thinking about the consequences. I'm not meant to apologise and yet I do it a lot. That's why you love me though. And that's why I'm here._

Dust began to settle around the fallen alchemist, it rained down from the broken floor above and forced him to shield his eyes. Blood poured steadily from the wound in his head where the beam had hit and he could feel consciousness slipping from him. His arm was broken; he could feel the pain, nothing new. The little girl curled in upon herself, staying as small as possible to avoid the falling debris as she cried silently, the tears washing away the soot and dust from her eyes.

_I couldn't leave her; she looked so like Nina standing at that window, the building falling down around her. I thought I could do it, I mean I've gambled all my life, not only with my own body and soul but my brothers too, another gamble that failed, I should have seen the pattern. Tell him I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't fix him first, I'm sorry I have to leave but he has friends, a family, he's your responsibility now. He'll understand why I had to do it, will you?_

A cough, small and faint but there. A hand, reaching out to touch his flesh, to grasp fingers that he can barely feel. He opens his eyes and smiles weakly, he needs to reassure, he needs her to go on, he needs her to deliver a message. He opens his mouth and imparts his last words to her before life slips away.

_I hope you understand, it's not like I can change it now. We all gambled in one way or another, Al gambled on my strength, I gambled on my dumb luck and you…you gambled with your heart and for a while you were a winner but fortunes change, ours did._

The man looked up as the building fell, hands holding him back as he attempted to charge in. A figure in the settling wreck, moving amidst the smoke, small and frail. She approaches; her eyes open wide, tears still falling down her cheeks, clearly traumatised by what she has seen.

"Are you Colonel" A cough, wracking the small body. He should lean down, should help her but he is frozen, "Mustang?" A nod all he can manage. "The man, he said to say he was sorry. He said to say goodbye love." He falls to his knees, a single sob escapes him before the pain becomes too much.

"EDWARD!" A scream, a last offering before the despair settles in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Based partly on a prompt by Horselvr4evr123 - .net/u/982069/Horselvr4evr123

She has some brilliant prompts so if you're stuck for an idea I suggest you check out her.


	9. Nightmares

**Title:** Nightmares

**Pairing/Characters:** Ed, Roy, Al, Havoc.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warning:** A whole lot of angst. Slight yaoi (ish).

**Timeline: **Original anime, after the end of the series but before the movie.

**Words: **997

**Summary: **Even with so much distance between them, there is still one thing they all share. Nightmares.

**A.N: **More of the italics. The second I saw the prompt I had this in mind. More angst but that's okay, I like angst XD. This is set in four little ficlets that are sort of connected, I hope it's not confusing. My brain tends to work differently when I've not had a lot of sleep. Another offering for FMA_fic_contest on Live Journal, the prompt was 'Illusion'.

_Darkness, Inky blackness that consumes him. Hands pulling, dragging him further into nothingness. Screams lost in the void. Laughter surrounding him, faces with no emotions laughing at him. The figures disappear only to be replaced by one he doesn't want to see but that never really leaves him. A sound so abhorrent that it turns his blood to ice. A voice, calling his name, a hand dripping blood reaches out to him, wants him to help. It points at him, accusing him, naming him as its creator._

_The scene changes, the thing is gone leaving behind all the pain its memory creates. He releases a breath, relief washes through him but it is only a temporary reprieve. A voice behind him, unhappy, tear filled. He turns, already expecting the worst and he is not disappointed. Before him, a boy, looking so like him but not him. His brother as he was before he caused him pain, before he took away his future. He wants the other thing back, he can handle that but he can't handle this._

_"You did this brother!" he tries to look away as an arm is pulled from the body before him. "This is your fault!" a second arm, then a leg. "I could have had a life!" The stare, so accusing, so cold. "I could have been happy!" Only the features left, those staring eyes, the cruel mouth. "I hate you brother!" It is gone, swallowed, taken away._

"AL" Ed's scream rents the air, his heart hammers in his chest. It was only a dream, a nightmare, an illusion. Al is safe in the other world, he hopes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A boy stands before him, a weapon that he created. Blood smears his face and hands, a body lies at his feet. He doesn't want to see but he can't look away. He created him, he placed the blood on his hands. A scream from behind, he turns to look. How did he get back to Ishbal? The fires, did he start them? A body before him, blackened and burnt. He retches at the smell but the horror isn't over. The head moves, it turns to look at him, a smile on its disfigured face._

_"Did you know this would happen?" That voice, it couldn't be. "Did you think about this when you found me?" He was gone, lost in the underground city. "Did you think about what I would lose?" He wasn't in Ishbal. "How do you feel knowing that you killed me?" He never burnt. "I can never forgive you Mustang!"_

"Edward!" It wasn't a scream, wasn't a whimper, just an exclamation. The images danced before his vision as he sat in bed. Denial hit him, the images were not true, Ed was never burnt, Ed wasn't dead. He would continue to believe Ed was alive. It was all he could do to stop him hating himself more than he already did for taking the boys life away from him. The comfort this thought gave was just an illusion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_He ran and ran, never seeming to get anywhere. He thought he could remember…something, but it vanished, like it always did. He stopped and looked around; sand surrounded him, sand and ruins. There was a girl; she was younger than him, no more than a child. He didn't know her, she wasn't from the village but he thought he recognised her. A name, Nina, he doesn't know why but he thinks it is hers. He calls to her and she turns towards him, a smile on her face as she recognises him._

_"Bigger brother" she runs towards him but never makes it. Slowly her image fades, replaced by another. Confusion sweeps through him at the sight of an animal. Its long mane flows like hair and he could swear it was crying. A word flashes before him, 'Chimera', but he doesn't understand why. A hand, not attached to a body, presses against the animals head and it explodes. Deconstruction, he recognises the alchemical form. The hand moves towards him and…_

"NO!" he shoots up in his bed, knowing the call will alert Winry in the next room. Another nightmare, one of so many since he came back to Risembool. He had almost remembered, he was so close but it had gone. Like his nightmare the knowledge of his past was just an illusion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A hand strokes his cheek, soft and sure. He smiles at the touch that had once been timid but no longer was. He feels his flesh prickle at the touch of cool automail as it ghosts over his chest. Slowly he stretches, pushes up into the touch, encouraging the hand to move over his skin. The metal finds a nipple and tweaks, not too hard. He exhales at the touch, loving the feeling._

_They are moving together, his flesh surrounded by tight heat, pulling on him as he moves. They are in synch, moving together in a practised rhythm. A scream as he hits that one spot he always loves. Hands pull at him, automail squeezing tight on his shoulder. It doesn't hurt, not anymore. He is pulled down into a kiss, lips pressed to his with bruising force._

_His pace quickens as he nears his release. Faster and faster, his body demands it. So close, just a little more. He can feel it as legs tighten around his waist, drawing him in as far as he can go. His release crests over him and he screams out his joy._

_"I love you so much…Edward."_

Havoc wakes on his release, alone. Tears fall from his eyes as, yet again, he thinks of all he never had the chance to do. He never told the young man how he felt, he never lived out this moment. It has always been a dream, a fantasy, one that can never now be turned into reality. He longs for the touch of automail on his heated skin, but all it can ever be is a painful illusion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	10. meme full of crack

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, writer's block and real life hate me. So I offer this as a peace offering. I know it isn't a fic perse but it is the reason my writer's block has now gone XD Writing this helped me hear the muse again and it was so much fun to do. There is one queston that even inspired its own fic which I will write as soon as humanly possible. Enjoy and I'll post the next drabble tomorrow.

Choose 10 of your favourite anime/manga/cartoon characters.....and on with the crack --er—quiz. I really do suggest that you write down the 10 names you want to use in order now, otherwise it will spoil it for you.

1. Roy Mustang - FMA  
2. Alex Louis Armstrong - FMA  
3. Ichigo Kurosaki - Bleach  
4. Urahara Kisuke – Bleach  
5. Edward Elric - FMA  
6. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez - Bleach  
7. Alfons Heiderich - FMA  
8. Zaraki Kenpachi - Bleach  
9. Alphonse Elric - FMA  
10. Jean Havoc - FMA

Yes I like FMA and Bleach, so sue me!

**(4) Urahara invites (3) Ichigo and (8) Kenpachi to dinner at their house. What happens?**

Mayhem ensues. Nothing is edible and Urahara is constantly trying to jump Ichigo and fuck his brains out like the perv that he is while Kenpachi just wants to fight him and then fuck him. Poor Ichigo is literally caught between a rock (Ken-chan) and a hard place (Urahara) ^_^

Puns totally intended, that question was just a gift for the perverted, innuendo filled mind that I have.

**(9) Al tries to get (5) Ed to go to a strip club.**

Ed would be mortified. His little brother wants to go where? Who even told him what one is? God help the person who corrupted his younger, so much more innocent brother. Meanwhile Al is thinking that if he can just get Ed really drunk he might not notice it is a gay strip club and if he can get him really really drunk, maybe he can finally get in Ed's pants and fuck his brains out.

And that is the closest you will see me come to Elricest right now.

**You need to stay at a friend's house for the night. Do you choose (1) Roy or (6) Grimmjow?**

Choices, choices how to choose, either way I will not lose. Both have got that handsome look, but which one would I rather fuck? God damn that's a hard decision. Do I want the ladies man, dark eyes, dark hair, broody, a real charmer and oh so fuckable? Or do I choose Mr Rough with the blue hair, stubborn attitude and sharp sword? Roy's probably too busy fucking Ed anyway. Grimm, here I come ;-P These really bad double entendres just seem to keep happening XD

**(2) Armstrong and (7) Heiderich are making out. (10) Havoc walks in...Their reaction?**

OH GOD!! MY EYES, MY EYES. I'M BLIND!! IT BURNS!

**(3) Ichigo falls in love with (6) Grimm. (8) Kenpachi is jealous. What happens?**

Tickets, buy your tickets here folks. Grimmjow versus Zaraki, fight of the century. Winner gets to pop Kurosaki's cherry.

*Ichigo walks up behind me, 'Oi Bastard' and chases me with Zangetsu*

**(4) Urahara jumps you in a dark alleyway. Who comes to your rescue? (10) Havoc (2) Armstrong or (7) Heiderich?**

I think I'd rather Armstrong didn't save me, that would be just too much with the sparkles and the shirt loss and I think I'd rather stay with Urahara. I'd be happier if Havoc came to save me. He could use Alfons as bait to lure Urahara away and while Kisuke was raping the fuck out of the very supple Alfons, Havoc would rescue me.

**(1) Roy decides to start a cooking show. 15 minutes later what is happening?**

Panic, despair and destruction as the studio goes up in flames, people running for their lives as a rather singed Roy stands their looking confused and a rather soot covered Ed stands there looking murderous *he was dragged along for moral support and to see if this would help Roy get into his pants*. I told him not to cook using his gloves.

**(5) Ed is in a car crash and is critically injured. What does (9) Al do?**

Frets constantly. He creates ruts in the floor from pacing back and forth while praying to any deity that will listen. Asking to be saved from the wrath of Winry when she finds out what Ed has done to her wonderful automail. Death will be no excuse for him not to apologise to her.

**(3) Ichigo has to marry either (8) Kenpachi, (4) Urahara or (9) Al. Who do they chose?**

Well Al is too young, even if he is really sweet and the only choice he could make if he ever wants to be on top again but Al reminds him too much of Yuzu and that would just be so wrong. That leaves the pervert and the psychopath. That rock and hard place theme is back again. If he chooses Urahara it would never be boring, the sex would always be a mind blowing adventure but there is always the chance of waking up one day to find out you have ears and a tail because one of Kisuke's experiments has gone wrong and Yoruichi is trying to show you just how to clean them probably. The washing of the base of the tail is rather…interesting. On the other hand there is Kenpachi who wants to fight you all the time. He's strong and if he is proportionately developed then sex would be painful but very rewarding, also the rough aspect is something to think about. The real hazard of course is that wonderfully painful serrated edged sword of his. There would be nowhere to run but he would heal, plus sweaty body, too much adrenaline…thought doesn't really need finishing. Decisions, decisions…It has to be Ken-chan, Urahara is just too creepy at times and that rough sex thing beats out kinky sex for little Ichigo, he must be a pain addict considering what he's been through.

(And yes I may have thought about this too much)

**(7) Alfons kidnaps (2) Armstrong and demands something from (5) Edward for (2) Armstrong's release. What is it?**

He demands more screen time in the movie and to not bloody die but when he realises that Ed doesn't actually want Armstrong back (the laughing hysterically was a huge hint) he threatens to give him back if Ed doesn't let him fuck his brains out. Constantly, all night, he might even consent to switching it up. If Ed can't keep going he will be subjected to Armstrong's sparkles.

**You get to meet either (1) Roy or (6) Grimmjow. Who do you chose?**

Not this choice again. It was hard enough the first time. Grimm would be fun, he's so hot but he'd probably rip my head off or something, especially if he's in a mood because Ichigo has been denying him sex, again.

It has to be Roy this time, at least he wouldn't kill me and there's always the possibility of him flirting with me. After all, he's flirted with everyone else, the men included. And if I'm really lucky I might just get to watch Roy and Ed in a passionate lip lock, it would be a good nosebleed :P

**(10) Havoc challenges (4) Urahara to a chariot race. Why?**

Because he wants to show off while wearing Roman clothes. Roman clothes that leave very little to the imagination, I do like staring at those legs. Why he chose Urahara is a slight mystery though.

**Why is (6) Grimmjow afraid of (7) Alfons?**

Because 7 fucked over 8 to get to 9.

Grimm's afraid because Alfons used one of his rockets to fuck over Kenpachi and get him out of the way so that he could reach Al and play with him. Grimm's worried because he's in between Alfons and Ed.

(And this is about as close as I get to Alcest at the moment too. Oh and the rocket sex is a nod to Blysse, I adore her work)

**(10) Havoc gathers everyone around to tell them a fairy tale. How does it go?**

Ed and Roy sit at the back looking completely uninterested, while surreptitiously having their hands down each others pants. Ichigo is again between that rock and hard place only this time it is two hard places, both Urahara and Kenpachi waiting for the right moment to snatch the strawberry away and fuck him senseless. Grimm is trying to work out just what all the sparkles around Armstrong are actually for and batting at them because let's face it, cats and sparkles usually mean kitty play time. Armstrong is sat at the front weirding everyone out, especially Havoc. Al is splitting his time between listening to Havoc's version of Snow White, watching kitty Grimm play with Armstrong's sparkles wondering if Ed would let him keep him and staring at Alfons across the way and wondering how long it would take for the German version of him to jump his bones if he sashayed towards him. Alfons thinking the exact same thing about Al.

Havoc is completely oblivious to everything but Armstrong because let's be clear, you can't really miss him, while continuing to tell his story. It goes down well until Ed hers himself likened to a dwarf called Grumpy and then all hell breaks loose.

(This has actually given me the idea to write that damn fic and as soon as I have time, hopefully sometime this week, I will post it)

**(6) Grimmjow and (1) Roy are in mortal danger. Only one of them can survive. Does (6) Grimm save him self or (1) Roy?**

Himself! There are no arguments for or against here. Grimm is a selfish bastard, he saves himself, Roy be damned he never had a chance.

**Which one of them is most likely to fail at life?**

The obvious answer would be Alfons due to his tendency to get shot while helping Ed, oh and that whole illness thing. But I'm going to say Urahara because technically he's already dead and if he carries on perving someone is going to destroy him completely. More than likely Ichigo if he finds the secret stash of naked pics Kisuke has of him.

**(7) Alfons makes an apple pie. Is it any good?**

Oh yeah! Especially when he adds the secret ingredient and serves it to Al and Ed. Rohypnol is a wonderful thing ^_~


	11. Black Cats

I hope people liked the meme even though it wasn't a proper fic, but now back to the ficcage.

**Title:** Black cats

**Pairing/Characters:** Ed

**Rating: **G

**Warning:** Stupidity?? Bad writing??

**Timeline: **Any really.

**Words: **165

**Summary: **Some superstitions can't be denied. Al's love of kitties causes Ed some problems.

**A.N:** This took longer than it should have. I knew what I wanted to write but I just couldn't seem to get the words to flow. I'm kind of disappointed with it but I wanted to post something for the prompt. I know the title is very unimaginative. I wrote this for the group FMA fic contest on Livejournal.

Ed had never really believed in superstitions. All that spilling salt, walking under a ladder or breaking a mirror nonsense was just that, nonsense. Superstitions had been created by people who didn't have an explanation for something. Science and alchemy could explain everything and Ed was convinced of that.

Or at least he had been. Lying on his back in the middle of the floor with a piece of fish on his forehead was forcing him to rethink his ideas. That whole stupidity about black cats crossing your path causing trouble seemed quite real right about now.

Was it the superstition itself that had brought him to this? Very doubtful. It was more likely to be the result of six black cats curling themselves around his feet as he walked. Those same cats now eating _his_ fish from _his_ forehead, each one purring quite loudly as they wolfed down _his_ dinner.

As he lay there he wondered if there were any superstitions relating to fratricide.


	12. Never Let Go

**Title:** Never Let Go

**Pairing/Characters:** ?/? I don't want to give it away.

**Rating: **PG for implied boy love

**Warning:** Angst. Badly written song fic. Maybe slightly OOC.

**Timeline: **After certain key plot events.

**Words: **932 – doesn't include song lyrics at the bottom

**Summary: **He'll never let him go.

**A.N: **Based on Skillets song 'The Last Night'. I've been meaning to get around to this for ages but I never found the time. It doesn't suck too badly although it could have been better. I wrote it in first person which feels very strange to me for an entire fic/drabble. I think it needs work. I've never really tried anything like this before so it's kind of an experiment.

* * *

You show up on my doorstep, bandages around your wrists, red tinting them slightly.

"What have you done this time?"

"I failed." Your voice is hoarse from crying. "I don't want to feel this bad anymore; I just want it to end. I need to go away for a while, I came to say goodbye, you deserve that at least." You turn to leave, I grab your arm. "Don't, please. I don't want you to see me like this anymore. I'm just gonna go home and pack a bag, a little trip is all I need, I'll be back before you notice I'm gone." The blood at your wrists is proof that you're lying to me and we both know it.

I pull you to me and you hide your face in my shoulder, I can feel them shaking slightly.

"You don't have to be alone, I'm here for you. Didn't I promise you that? Look at me." You fight my hold, unwilling to raise your head but I'm just as stubborn as you are. Slowly I coax your head up, your eyes meet mine. "I'll always be here for you, wherever you are, I am. You'll never be alone again, understand?" You nod slowly; you still don't believe me so I wrap you in my arms pulling you closer than seems physically possible. I hold you and try to make that convey my feelings, that I'll never let you go. Whatever you need, I'll give it.

I know you've heard the voices, those higher ups that you thought were cheering you on now speaking behind your back. Vague accusations of blame, of what could have been different. It isn't us, we all know you did what was needed. Your family doesn't blame you for their loss, I don't blame you. You think they're calling you weak, that they know something you don't want them to know but they're wrong and so are you. I know you're not weak, I know you're not to blame and nobody knows you as well as I do.

"I hate it when they say it will change." The suddenness of your voice draws my gaze down to you. "That everything will be fine." I think I understand what you are trying to say. "At some point I will forgive myself." It really wasn't your fault, nothing could have change what happened to them. "They're lying and I know it."

I kiss those lips that speak half-truths that neither of us wants to hear. Taking your hand I lead you to the bedroom, you'll sleep with me tonight and every night from now on. I never want you to feel alone again. Your eyes shimmer as tears fall silently, only the second time I've ever known you to cry in front of somebody else. I sit you on the bed, you don't put up much of a fight, and make you kick off your boots as I shed you of your jacket.

I push you down to lie on the bed and you don't resist. Looking down at your weary form I know that I'll fix you, I will keep trying until you are whole again. I move around the bed to climb on at the other side, you turn onto your side and face away from me, to offer up your back either as an insult or an easier way to hold you, I'm not sure which. I crawl up behind you, wrapping my arm over your waist and pulling you back to me so you can feel the warmth from my chest, you relax slightly into the feeling. I'll be everything for you, lover, confidant, friend, family, whatever you need.

I'll never let you go.

You've not been sleeping, I can tell. So many worries and regrets fill your head that I know you've been having nightmares, how could you not? I reach out for your hand and will you to hold on. I'll keep you from falling into Hell as you sleep, I'll help you to hold on tonight and every night to come.

Your hand closes around mine as if you are holding on for dear life. I think it may have finally seeped in to your weary mind that you don't need to be alone anymore. You turn to face me without breaking the contact with my hand. You look at me, staring into my eyes. Yours are bottomless, endless pools of pain. I'm going to free you from that, I'm going to be everywhere you are, everywhere you want me to be until there is no more pain behind your eyes. Even when it's gone I'll never leave you. I will be by your side until the end, my arms wrapped around you when you need comfort, lifting you when you fall, urging you on, keeping you on the path.

I'll never let you say goodbye, I'll never let go of you. I'll be the reason you get up in the morning, the reason you can't wait to go to bed at night. The answer to every question you might ever ask. As you begin to drift off, a small twitch of your lips hinting at a smile you squeeze my hand tighter.

"Don't let go Jean."

"Never Roy, never."

You slip into sleep, your face the closest to peaceful that I've ever seen it. I pull you close and listen to your breathing, a sound I will never get tired of hearing. This is where you are meant to be, where you belong, you'll never be away from me again.

**The Last Night - Skillet**

[Verse 1]

You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie

[Chorus:]  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be

[Verse 2]

Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you they don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie

[Chorus:]  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be

The last night away from me

[Bridge:]  
The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight  
Tonight

[Chorus:]  
This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything You need me to be

[Altro:]  
I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me


	13. Angel Delight and the seven short people

**Title:** Angel Delight and the seven short people – really crap title, if you have a better one let me know please.  
**Pairing/Characters: **Havoc, Roy, Ed etc Pretty much all of them.  
**Rating: **PG 13 for language  
**Warning:** Crack, slight swearing, really bad attempt to rewrite a fairy tale.  
**Words:** 4745 – it may have gotten away from me a tad there ^^;  
**A.N: **This is the fault of a meme I wrote. It had a question about Havoc telling a story and this is what happens when an idea like that gets into my head. It took 2 nights to write because I had to force myself to actually stop when I could barely keep my eyes open and get some sleep. I really enjoyed writing this, there are parts that I consider cringe worthy but that could be because I wrote all of this when half asleep :P I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do and please forgive my insanity XD

* * *

Havoc stood before the room wondering how in Amestris he had been talked into doing this. Oh, yeah, now I remembered, it was that damn meme that gave Angel ideas and that was never good. You could never be certain to come through one of Angel's ideas with your sanity intact let alone your dignity. Although, even with all the weird shit Angel had come up with, this was by far one of her crackiest ideas yet. A fairy tale of all things and a parody of snow white?? Hadn't that been done already? No, what do you mean no? Oh that was a parody of Cinderella, never mind then.

Let's get this over with. If I have to stand here and watch Al and that Alfons kid make fuck me eyes at each other much longer I'm gonna have to cum all over their faces. Roy and Ed are really not doing a very good job of hiding their activities either. The least said about the Bleach boys the better, that Kenpachi is just completely insane it's unreal. And yet that still isn't freaking me out the most. No, that would be the man sat right in front of me, sparkling away like there's no tomorrow.

I'm actually afraid to move in case one of the sparkles goes in my eye or something. I mean, where in the Hell do they come from? Does he even realise he's doing it? Oh dear Lord here comes that urge to throw either Al down and fuck them senseless. Would it really matter which one it was? They are almost like twins after a fashion. Would that be like Al fucking himself? And what if Ed were to leave the Colonel and go off with Alfons? Is that like incest?

"Havoc, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Angel. Nothing, I'm not doing anything. My mind was just wandering that's all."

"Well, if you're finished thinking about the Elric's and their sexual preferences, could you please get on with the story."

"How did you…Fine." How in the Hell had she known? Ok, so on with the show as they say. It is time to hear Angel's version of Snow White and the seven dwarfs.

"Hey, who are you calling so short he should be carrying a pick axe and mining a tunnel?"

"Nobody said that Edward" The things I go through for my fans.

"Once upon a time…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

…in a galaxy far, far away…hang on…wrong story sorry. Let's start again. Once upon a time in a kingdom called Amestris, there lived a king and queen. They had everything, except a daughter, which king Maes thought was quite a good thing because he had been a boy once. No girl had been safe from him that was how he had gotten Gracia after all, how in the Hell would he protect a daughter from all the horny princes out there? He didn't think he had enough bullets for that.

Queen Gracia really wanted a child though and had read in one of her many books about conception a story that said if you pricked your finger and placed a drop of blood on the snow and made a wish, it would come true. So skipping all the fairy tale crap, she just preformed the alchemy and finally conceived a child.

Nine months later, after a lot of swearing and promising that if the king's dick ever came near her again she would rip it off and make him eat it; she finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She had raven hair; blood red lips and a very pale complexion 'I wonder if there is any Xingian in our ancestry' thought the king. They named her Angel, because Snow White was taken and Hell, it's my story, I'm allowed to shamelessly add myself to the plot. Mary Sue anyone??

Unfortunately, though not for the plot obviously, Angel's mother died soon after childbirth and after a shameless tug on the heart strings by having a child actress cry at her graveside and ask the universe why repeatedly, the story moved on.

Not long after this, mostly because he really needed sex and somebody new to show all Angel's baby pictures to, the king remarried. His new wife was beautiful, proud and cruel, not to mention a few sandwiches short of a picnic. Her name was Solaris, Lust to all those that don't read the manga and she wasn't just insane, she was a genius too. She had created her own form of alchemy that had given a mirror life. A sort of Homunculus trapped behind glass that spoke in rhyme and told only the truth. Only, it was really bad at talking in rhyme, sometimes it down right sucked at it, but you get what you pay for right, and the mirror had been free so it was her own fault for using something she had found in a skip. Everyday she would ask the same damn repetitive question.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the hottest babe of all?"

And everyday would be the same reply, "You are you egotistical bitch. You know that already, you ask everyday. Is it too much to ask that you will just go the fuck away?"

"One of these days I'm going to figure out how to cause you pain mirror."

"Bring it on bitch, it'll never happen. That's like saying one day you'll catch me fappin." Needless to say, the mirror was an aspiring rapper; it really sucked at it too.

Even though the mirror was hostile and just plain rude, it gave the answer she wanted and she was happy, safe in the knowledge that she was better than everyone else. That was, until the mirror decided it was time to burst her bubble. Boy was she pissed.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the hottest babe of all?"

"I know you think I'm gonna say you  
And yesterday that might have been true.  
But today's another day you bitch  
And I'll let in on the new sitch  
Angel's a babe and it's true to say  
We all rather fuck her any day."

Solaris may have gone a tiny bit nuts after that, I mean; the mirror could have softened the blow a little but never mind. She actually ordered her huntsman, Alex Louis Armstrong, to kill Angel and bring back her heart as proof. Then she could feed it to her pet named Gluttony. Which is just so wrong by the way.

The poor huntsman took Angel off to the woods. Angel wasn't stupid and knew something was up; the way Alex was crying was never a good sign. They made it to a nice secluded spot and just as Alex was about to round on her she used her only weapon against him, she began to cry.

"Please…don't…kill…me." It was a long shot and she knew it, although Alex did have a soft spot, he was a nice huntsman.

"Please don't cry young miss, you'll only start me going again." Angel hated crying but it was helping her stay alive so she would cry all bloody night if she had to. Finally he cracked; he just couldn't take the large eyes that shone with tears and the sad face that all women use against men to get what they want. After bursting in to tears, having his shirt rip open and sparkles fly around everywhere, he let her go and walked off to find a pig to slaughter. Solaris had wanted the heart after all. Angel balked and ran; she so did not need to see that.

Angel was now all alone, in the forest, at night, how in the Hell was this better than being killed again? She could have sworn the trees were whispering behind her back but all she caught were single words like 'slut' and 'whore'. Nice, now even the trees were against her. She would have walked over stones and through thorn bushes but instead just sat down, after all, if the story is to continue she has to make it to the dwarf's house and if she just sits still long enough, it will be taken to her. Bloody actresses.

As soon as the house was placed in front of her she wandered in, breaking the law be damned. She found everything she could ever need, only in miniature. Obviously the home of really little people, seven really little people if the beds were anything to go by. She wondered briefly which one she would have to sleep with, 'let's hope he's cute'.

She ate some of the food, just adding to her list of misdemeanours and then went to one of the beds and lay down falling asleep because if she hadn't, then the next part of the story would suck.

Well after dark because the house had moved and they'd had to search for the damn thing, the occupants arrived home severely pissed off and looking to hurt someone, namely the writer of this nice little fic who happens to be fast asleep on one of the beds. They stormed up to her and shook her awake, one of the shorter members grousing that a girl was taller than him and wasn't that so damn unfair.

She lifted her head up slowly and opened her eyes, when she noticed who was before her she feigned shock but secretly she was quite happy with the outcome, most of these guys were cute.

"What the fuck are you doing in our house? I'm gonna go phone the police. Did you move the damn thing too?" The mouthy dwarf seemed to be in a perpetual bad mood if the scowl was anything to go by. He frowned up at her before turning to walk away.

"If you phone the police the story will end and I'll write you in lots of compromising positions." The mouth didn't stop his walk to the phone. "I'll make you the pratfall of every joke." Still not dissuading him. "I'll let Roy win every argument." That one did it; he turned around and walked back, attempting to smile but failing miserably.

"If I put up with this story do I get to win occasionally?" Angel nodded which appeared to be enough to stop the police being phoned and for the story to now continue.

"Don't mind him; he's a little _short_ tempered." It took four of the other dwarves to restrain him as this new dwarf took her hand and kissed it before continuing. "We are the seven dwarves."

"Angel."

"What a beautiful name, and so appropriate too."

"Oh be quiet you horny bastard." Mouth was back.

"Allow me to introduce us all." Another new one stepped forward; he wore glasses without lenses which made him look a little strange. When he noticed her looking at them he blushed and rushed to explain, "I don't actually need them but the character calls for them."

"Ok" Angel was a little worried but it was her story so she was bound to be fine.

"I am Vato Falman, also known as Doc."

"Why are you called Doc?"

"Well…erm…you see…it's because…"

"You have no clue do you?"

"Nope. The story calls for it so that's what I'm called. I think it sounds good and the glasses make me look smart." Mouth fell to the floor in fits of laughter at that one.

"That one is Edward Elric but we all call him Grumpy. It's not exactly hard to see why." Angel jumped when Grumpy suddenly launched himself across the room towards Doc looking to maim, kill or just plain destroy, whichever was easiest. Thankfully he stopped his mad pursuit when the one he'd called Roy walked in front of him and seemed to whisper something in his ear, or he could have been licking it, it was hard to tell. Doc looked relieved either way.

"Don't mind brother, he can be a little high strung sometimes." A warm smile, a sweet voice, how in the Hell was this dwarf related to that one. "I'm Alphonse Elric and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Angel shook his hand and couldn't help but smile at the boy; he was just so damn nice.

"We call him Dopey because he's always being silly and bringing home the local wildlife as pets." Doc smiled when he said it, it was obvious to Angel that they all liked the kid.

"The one that managed to calm down my brother is the colonel."

"The colonel?"

"Roy Mustang, I have no idea why Dopey insists on calling him that. The rest of us call him Sleepy because whenever you need him he's always asleep. Lazy bastard." Sleepy spared a smirk for Doc before going back to whatever he was doing with Grumpy. That could make for some good entertainment. There was a sudden sneeze from behind Angel followed by another, and then another.

"Ok Dopey, where is it?" The sneezer was obviously annoyed at something.

"Where's what? I don't know what you're talking about." And Dopey was really bad at hiding things.

"Where's the animal? You know I'm allergic." Dopey's face fell as he walked over to his bag and pick axe and removed a small blue squirrel.

"Why is that squirrel blue?"

"Disney ran out of red?? I don't know." Dopey walked to the window and let the squirrel jump from his hands and out to the ground below. He waved sadly as it hopped off into the darkness, the sudden screech and the beating of wings as an owl rose into the air was a completely separate issue he was sure.

"That's Heymans Breda and if you couldn't already tell, he's playing Sneezy. You always know when he's about. That one hiding behind him is Bashful, or Kain Fuery, whichever name works for you. He can be a little shy sometimes." Angel waved and watched amused as a bright red blush crept up Bashful's cheeks. The sound of a gun being cocked is not something that you will ever forget and Angel whipped round to look into the eyes of the only female dwarf there, one that happened to carry a rather large 9mm too.

"H…Hi" Angel waved nervously as the gun was lowered, the dwarf offering a slight raise of the lips before going back to polishing the already really shiny weapon.

"That's Riza Hawkeye; she really likes guns as I'm pretty sure you now know. Unfortunately there is no dwarf in the story called Gun Happy so we just shortened it to Happy. She doesn't seem to mind too much, at least we think she doesn't mind, she hasn't shot any of us so…"

"Now that the introductions are over, what brings such a beautiful lady here?" Sleepy had managed to drag himself away from Grumpy long enough to ask the question.

"My step-mother is trying to kill me."

"Why, did you break into her house too?" Grumpy was heading for a kick in the nuts at this rate.

"No you smarmy _little_ sod. I'm prettier than her." While Sleepy and Dopey held back Grumpy after the short joke Angel had shamelessly used, the others all looked at her in shock.

"She's trying to kill you for being prettier than her?"

"Yep, she's a little on the vain side."

"That's a little vain?" Angel just shrugged and waited for the next questions to come.

…………

Solaris was quite happy at this point, to her mind Angel was dead so she was the hottest chick around again. Until she asked the mirror that damn question again. It might be time to teach the mirror how to lie.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the hottest babe of all?"

"Oh for cryin' out loud. Haven't you gotten past this yet?"

"No! Now answer the bloody question."

"Fine! You my queen are very hot,  
But the hottest? Definitely not,  
For dear sweet Angel across the hills  
Still lives and breathes and gives us the chills."

To say she was annoyed would be a mild description of Solaris at that moment. The huntsman could hear her screaming and decided to sleep in the woods for a while, all the animals vacated the area in fear for their eardrums and every glass in the castle shattered. She may have been a tad jealous.

She wracked her brain for a new way to kill Angel herself. Now for someone as much of a genius as Solaris you'd expect a bomb or a really fancy weapon of some description right? Wrong! What does old Mrs Vanity decide will kill Angel once and for all? An apple. Poisoned yes, but still, an apple. How big budget is that? Of all the amazing things you could come up with to do with alchemy, it's a poisoned apple.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, she borrowed some of her friend's clothes. His name was Envy and he was one of the most famous drag acts in Amestris so it wasn't hard for her to find an outfit that suited. So off she went to the house of the dwarfs, sat-nav leading the way, which of course meant that she got lost twice before finally asking for directions.

When she reached the little dwelling in the woods that the sat-nav didn't have the new coordinates for, she knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer so she knocked again. Still nobody came to the door. Just as she was beginning to believe that that damn wolf had given her the wrong directions she heard a noise inside and saw the movement of curtains at the window by the door.

"I'm sorry but I was told not to open the door."

"I'm just a little old lady selling apples; surely you could always use apples."

"Grumpy told me not to, he said if I opened the door to anyone he wouldn't let me watch him and Sleepy later. Sorry." Annoyed and a little curious as to what that statement actually meant, Solaris tried again.

"Just one taste my dear and I'm sure you will be wanting more for your friends. I'll even cut it in half and we can share it." A few agonising minutes later Solaris heard the catch on the door being drawn back and the door opened before her to reveal Angel in an apron.

"Ok, but just one taste and only because I was always taught to respect my elders." Angel reached out and took the apple half she was being offered. It was big and red and shone in the sunlight. She took a bite and tasted the sweet juice as it ran down her throat. Suddenly she registered that something was wrong and right before she fell to the floor she realise that she recognised those boots, she'd bought them for Envy. That fucking bastard drag act had let her evil witch of a step mother borrow his best shoes. And she was wearing them in the forest. Then everything was black as she kinda died.

Solaris looked at her with an evil smirk and cackled, well all villains need an evil cackle don't they. "I win." Was all she said before she wandered off into the forest to get lost a few more times before making it home. When she got there she went straight to the mirror and asked again that most annoying of questions.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all? If you don't say me, I swear you'll regret it."

"Chill bitch, your evil scheme worked, you finally got your way. You're the hottest one of all and that's all I'm gonna say."

"What no nasty remark this time?"

"I wouldn't waste my non-existent breath on someone as totally un-cool and bitchy as you." The mirror then huffed and the face disappeared as Solaris stared in ambiguous annoyance at the retreating form.

What did she care anyway? She was the hottest, she had won, Angel was dead. A good days work if she did say so herself. She wandered off to find someone to fuck and then feed to Gluttony whistling as she went.

…………

When the dwarves came home that evening the first thing that they saw was Angel laying on the ground looking even paler than she was usually. They checked her over and realised that she wasn't breathing and was in fact dead.

"Right, well let's get burying her out of the way then." Grumpy grabbed his pick axe and started to walk off to find a good spot to bury the little cow.

"Brother we can't."

"Yes we can, she's dead what does she care?" He genuinely looked confused about being stopped.

"Grumpy, have you ever read Snow White?"

"Quit calling me that, I've asked you repeatedly to not call me that." Steam came from his ears and he looked rather menacing as he glared at Sleepy.

"Fine Ed, have you ever read Snow White?"

"No, can't say that I have. It's a girly book." The other six dwarves just shook their heads, none of them actually surprised by this. If it wasn't an alchemy book or Cock's monthly Grumpy just wasn't interested.

"That's not how the story goes brother. First we're supposed to put her on a bed of straw for three days and mourn her, then we bury her. Only we're supposed to notice that she hasn't decayed and instead place her in a glass coffin with Princess Angel on it in gold lettering."

"Isn't that a bit froufrou for someone that was kinda disowned by her step mother?" He did have a point but it's in the story, can't fight the story.

"I think we can skip the three days of mourning, the story is getting to be too long as it is." They all looked at Doc, quite amazed he had been the one to say it even if they had all been thinking it.

Once she was in the coffin and they had all said their goodbyes, the animals of the forest came to say goodbye too in true Disney fashion. Only in Disney movies you never see the clean up after all the animals are gone. The dwarves made Dopey go out and clear up all the shit since he was the one who loved animals so much.

Now wouldn't you know it, but a prince was actually riding through the woods at that precise moment, big shock there then. He happened upon the scene, Angel in her coffin and Dopey looking like, smelling like and picking up shit. He saw how beautiful she was and stopped to read the golden lettering. Now it just so happened that he was looking for a princess owing to one of his guards constantly stealing all of his dates. The guard that looked remarkably like that one dwarf that was peaking from behind a tree over there.

He instantly fell in love with Angel even though she was dead and wanted to take the coffin back to his kingdom so that he could have her cloned. The dwarves though, all apart from Grumpy, wouldn't let him. They told him exactly what he could do with himself and if it had been physically possible for him to do it he may have tried.

He leaned against the coffin as his imagination tried to work out a way for him to try what the dwarves had suggested and managed to push the thing over. Sneezy looked a little apologetic at having not secured the thing properly as they all watched it fall to the ground throwing Angel out and when she hit the floor a piece of apple fell from her mouth.

She coughed, she sputtered and she swore like a trooper as she sucked air into her lungs.

"What the fucking Hell was that?" All the dwarves stood gawping at her as she pushed herself to her feet and swayed slightly trying to get her balance. "Nobody help then. Where did she go? I'm gonna bitchslap her into next fucking week. Kill me would she, bloody whore."

"You…you're alive."

"Well duh. Did none of you read the ending of Snow White?"

"Well…erm…"

"…I got…"

"…busy…"

"…forgot."

"Yeah, figures. So where's my handsome prince?"

"H…here, I'm here." The prince looked at her in awe as she turned to him and smiled.

"Well, what's your name then?"

"Oh…sorry. Havoc, Jean Havoc and it is a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand for him to kiss and decided right then that he was the one for her. Definitely worth the Mary Sue ficcage. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. When she pulled away breathing heavily, she had but one request.

"Can the dwarves come with us? I'd miss my nightly nose bleeds if I left them behind." He didn't quite understand what she had said but agreed anyway and off they went to his land to be married.

…………

Angel's step mother had received an invitation to the feast and thought nothing more of it than a neighbouring kingdom celebrating a wedding. Imagine her shock and horror when she spoke to the mirror later that night.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the hottest babe of all?"

"Oh, please tell me we are not back to this."

"Oh do shut up and just tell me what I want to hear already."

"Can't."

"What do you mean 'can't'?

"Can't tell you what isn't true."

"What was that?" Solaris looked utterly confused which delighted the abused mirror to no end.

"You may be hot, you may be fine  
But this new queen is so divine  
She blows you right out of the water  
And so she should, she is your daughter." The mirror took way too much pleasure in telling her that. She didn't want to believe and rushed to the carriage and made it speed to the feast to find out if it was true.

When she got there the first person she saw was Angel and her face fell. What did she have to do to kill that little bitch? As soon as she was noticed she was promptly arrested and taken before her daughter and her new husband.

"Hi mommy dearest, I bet you're surprised to see me." The look on Angel's face was one borrowed from the resident grump. It was sort of a mix between pure loathing, scorn and smugness that not many people could pull off.

"This is your step mother my love?"

"Oh yes, this is her."

"What shall we do with her?"

"I was going to say banishment but I'm more inclined to say throw her in a room with no mirrors or make-up for the rest of her life." Solaris could think of nothing more evil than having no make-up or mirrors and kicked and screamed as she was dragged away. When she was gone the party restarted and everybody had fun, especially when Sleepy began sticking his tongue down Grumpy's throat in the middle of the dance floor.

And they lived happily ever after, that is until somebody called Ed Grumpy the next day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Havoc looked up from reading the story to see Al and Alfons going at it in the middle of the floor, the ginger kid being molested by the insane Kenpachi and that really freaky guy and Ed's features switching between pure bliss as Roy worked him over and hatred directed at Havoc for calling him Grumpy and short so many times. The cat guy was curled up fast asleep but it was where he was asleep that was the most disturbing part. He was curled up in Armstrong's lap and the big guy hadn't even moved. He was still sat staring at Havoc, tears filling his eyes at the happy ending.

This is what I meant by getting out with your sanity intact, how in the Hell am I ever supposed to be able to dream again with that image burnt into my retinas? He put down the book as he realised that the best thank you he was going to get was to be not killed by Ed for all the short jokes and walked away, leaving all the lust crazed people behind him and one very freaky Armstrong too. He muttered quietly to himself as he went.

"I seriously do not get paid enough for this shit."

The End.


	14. Questions

Title: Questions  
Author: Baroqueangel  
Pairing/Characters: Al  
Rating: G  
Warning: Angst  
Timeline: Any really.  
Words: 209  
Summary: Al can't sleep the night before everything changes forever.  
A.N: The muse is finally back, I was just reading the announcement of the winners for prompt 17 and this popped into my head. I'm so happy right now. And it's angst, I've missed my angst. This was written for the prompt 'Restless' at the FMA fic contest on LJ and I actually won, yay :) I've been a little neglectful of my posting lately and I'm sorry so to make up for it I'm going to post a few drabbles today, hope you enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the rainfall outside, his eyes closed and opened as his brain continued its ceaseless wondering. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep, he just kept going over and over in his mind what they would be doing tomorrow.

Was it right to attempt this? Wasn't it going against not only all the laws of alchemy, but also the laws of a God they didn't really believe in?

Was it what she would have wanted?

He had no answers to the questions plaguing his mind; in fact they just spawned more questions the longer he thought. Would they be here with their mother this time tomorrow? Would she be the way she was before?

Would she still love them?

His body screamed out for peace, for sleep but his mind was too restless to listen. He had doubts, serious doubts but he would never tell. Brother wanted this so much for both of them; he said they didn't deserve to be alone.

He slipped from the bed and padded over to the desk to check through the calculations one more time, they were already perfect but it never hurt to be sure.

Anyway, he could always sleep tomorrow.


	15. Understanding

**Title: **Understanding  
**Pairing/Characters: **Roy/Ed  
**Rating: **PG-13 just in case  
**Warning: **Angst, written while tired.  
**Timeline: **After Shamballa sort of AU  
**Words: **358  
**Summary: **Roy reflects while Ed sleeps.  
**A.N:** Not completely happy, this is version 4 of this idea and I still can't seem to get it right. I attempted first person and the title and summary suck but oh well, never mind. This was written for the prompt 'Gold' at the FMA fic contest on LJ. I've been a little neglectful of my posting lately and I'm sorry so to make up for it I'm going to post a few drabbles today, hope you enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, it's a stark contrast to when he's awake. His hair cascades over his shoulder, sunlight over tanned skin. He's been working hard rebuilding, helping fix what he thinks he caused. 'If only I hadn't gone looking, if only I had never come back.' He says it often and it hurts me, if he hadn't come back I would still be alone living a half life in darkness, freezing in snow.

His automail, his silver sin, shines in the moonlight coming through the window. Newly built and made just for him, the craftsmanship an offering to a brother she never thought she would see again. I'd missed that sight almost as much as I'd missed him.

He told me once that silver was his favourite colour, he'd said it signified moving forward and working hard. His silver pocket watch was proof, he'd worked hard and achieved the impossible but I still hadn't understood. How can your favourite colour be defined by things that bring you pain? Al was silver at the time, how could he still like a colour that constantly reminded him of a mistake that he needed to fix?

Ed had laughed at me, which at the time had been rather annoying. I was his commanding officer and all, not like that ever made a difference to our interactions. I had insulted him with a rather good short joke and he had stormed out, the conversation forgotten until now.

I understand now how something that brings you pain can be a definition of something you love. He brings me pain, he makes my heart ache and sometimes he makes me so mad but I love him. I love his brash attitude and his bad taste, gargoyles?? Please. I love his never ending devotion and his ability to piss me off. I love his alchemic genius and his complete disregard for authority. Mostly though, I love his golden hair and I love his golden eyes that see right through me better than anyone else ever could or ever has.

His favourite colour may be silver but mine will always be gold.


	16. Q & Q ?

**Title: **Q & Q??  
**Pairing/Characters: **Ed/Roy, Havoc  
**Rating: **PG - 13 ish  
**Warning: **Adult concepts, swearing, stupidity.  
**Timeline: **Any time after Ed's passed the age of consent. ¬.¬  
**Words: **1,506  
**Summary: **Ed and Roy have a session of Q & A without the A.  
**A.N: **I wrote this for the FMA_fic_contest when it was dialogue only but I really wanted to add the descriptive text; it actually bugged me that I couldn't :-) Oh and the disclaimer thing, I don't own FMA, I never will, I'll never make money from writing this stuff. Dialogue only version is at the bottom under this one. Please forgive me for not posting in so long, real life kind of got away from me, I'm so sorry.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question Fullmetal?" Roy looked over at the blond now stretched out on his sofa legs apart, arm draped casually over the back, jacket discarded, the clasp of his black shirt undone.

"Do you want an honest answer Colonel Bastard?" Ed smirked at him, Roy's smirk. When the Hell had he learnt that? And when had he perfected it?

"Do you often answer my questions dishonestly Edward?" Roy looked down at his work seemingly disinterested in the sight before him although his body wasn't quite going along with him on that idea.

"What did you want to ask _Roy_?" How could he make his name sound so damn hot? He loved it when Ed called him Roy; he loved it more when Ed screamed Roy in the throes of passion.

"Why are you in central?" It was a valid question, after all the alchemist should be in the East helping with the rebuilding of Ishbal and yet here he was, cluttering up his office, not that Roy minded all that much.

"Why are you such a bastard?" Roy smiled at that. Ed had such a way with words.

"Why are you in my office?" The look on Ed's face was perfect, just the right mixture of smugness and shock at the thought that maybe Roy didn't want him there but it passed quickly and Roy watched him stand gracefully and walk slowly towards him.

"Why aren't you doing any work?" Was that a trick question? Roy never did any work when Ed was in the office; the younger man was too distracting. The way he flaunted himself strutting around the room shaking that oh so very fuckable leather clad ass.

"Didn't I send you on a mission?" Roy tried desperately to will away the growing problem between his legs, they couldn't do that here, not that they hadn't before because they had and it had been hot and dangerous and so fucking enjoyable…but they couldn't do it now, there were too many people in the office although sometimes that made it so much better.

"Do you really want to get rid of me?" Ed was right there, stood right next to him, breathing the same air, almost occupying the same space. Roy could feel the heat radiating from the younger mans body, could smell the soapy smell that to him screamed Edward. Any chance he may have had at stopping what was about to happen disappeared the moment he felt Ed's fingers softly graze the back of his neck.

"Do I have any choice in the matter?" His voice was low and husky and his breath started coming faster as he lifted his eyes to look at the vision beside him.

"Wouldn't you be bored without me?" The look on Ed's face said 'rape me' the timbre of his voice as he spoke was soft and lustful. Roy watched transfixed as Ed sat down before him, pushing back papers that were, as yet, unsigned to prop himself on the edge of the large mahogany desk.

"Why are you sitting on my desk?" Roy forced himself to be still and not to reach out, all he wanted was to take Ed in his arms and kiss him as hard as he could for as long as was possible but he was afraid that if he reached out the spell they were casting would be broken.

"Why aren't you moving me?" Ed leaned towards him ever so slightly to whisper in his ear allowing their cheeks the barest hint of a touch before he pulled back. Slowly Ed reached out with his arm, seemingly as hesitant as Roy was to break this moment but placing his hand gently over Roy's arm anyway.

"Why are you touching my arm?" Roy looked down to see the point of contact between them, even through Ed's glove and his own uniform the cold of the automail manage to reach him. It chilled his overheated skin and sent a tingle down his spine, he wanted it touching more of him.

"Why are you blushing?" Roy hadn't been aware that he was, he knew his cheeks felt hot but then with Ed this close even if they hadn't been in such a compromising position he would have felt flushed. Ed just did that to him. Roy jumped slightly, hopefully imperceptibly, when a foot was suddenly placed in a spot that it really wasn't supposed to be.

"Why is your foot in my crotch?" When had Ed had time to take his boots off? Roy hadn't even noticed him do it but he was grateful he had as Ed's human foot rubbed gently over his now bulging problem.

"Why, are you getting hard?" Roy managed to look up into the golden eyes of the man before him. He could see the desire that was at this moment burning within him reflected back towards him through those beautiful orbs now focused unwaveringly on his own black eyes.

"Why are you such a _little_ pest?" He couldn't help it, Roy knew he shouldn't tease Ed, especially not when he was at a disadvantage and could loose his most valuable possessions but it was a drug and, amazingly Ed didn't loose his cool like he normally would.

"Why do you love me?" Ed smiled as he asked; he already knew the answer to that but it wouldn't hurt to tease a little more considering it seemed to be having a good affect on Ed rather than a detrimental one.

"Why _do_ I love you?" Roy smirked up as the look on Ed's face changed from the smile to one of feigned horror and shock. The spell continued to weave around them more and more as they closed in on its completion.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ed managed to keep the shocked look on his face a little longer before his smile came back, the desire in his eyes flaring brighter than ever.

"Why aren't we kissing?" Roy was breathless, the foreplay was done, the spell was cast and they were both caught in its web, he needed Ed now.

"Why are you still speaking?" Ed grabbed the front of Roy's jacket as he pulled him up to meet his lips. They crashed together, teeth nipping lips slightly as they both fought for dominance. Roy pulled away after a moment, a sudden thought coming to him and causing him to pause although no matter the answer there was no way he could stop now.

"Did you lock the door?" Roy felt Ed nod as he moved in for another searing kiss, passion was never a problem when they were together. This time Ed broke the contact and looked at the older man, Roy almost couldn't see him through the haze of lust clouding his vision.

"Why aren't your lips on my neck?" Roy was only too happy to oblige and moved in to kiss and suck at the smooth skin around Ed's jaw. Slowly he moved down nipping Ed's collarbone as he went, enjoying the small gasps and moans he received from his lover. When he pulled away Ed's body followed him slightly wanting more of what Roy had to offer no doubt.

"Are you on top, or am I?" Roy's voice was husky and barely a whisper, he was impressed he could talk at all.

"Why don't we just see what happens?" He really liked that plan although right now he felt the need to be filled rather than to do the filling. Ed moved as if to speak again and Roy stopped him placing a finger to the blonds' lips.

"Will you just shut up and fuck me already?" Roy watched the mixture of lust, desire and smugness cross Ed's face. Ed always got smug when he topped but Roy really didn't care, Ed was good at it and Roy always felt satisfied afterwards.

"What took you so long to ask?" Roy could hear the smirk without seeing it and briefly he thought about changing his mind, a smug Ed was hard to live with but the second Ed's mouth found his and Ed's hands reached out to begin undressing him all thought fled leaving behind only the desire that never went away.

……………

"Havoc, what are you doing?" Havoc jumped when he heard Hawkeye speak right behind him. How long had she been standing there? What the fuck should he say?

"Erm, just…well…" He tried to think but his brain was slightly gooey right now.

"Quit eavesdropping and get on with your work. What's so fascinating anyway?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." He watched as she walked to her desk and sat down to continue working. He could tell her but he figured she probably already knew anyway, she knew everything else that went on around here. Nah, let them have their fun, he didn't want to disturb them by unleashing the wrath of Hawkeye. Besides, he felt the sudden need for a smoke or three, after he visited the men's room of course.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question Fullmetal?"

"Do you want an honest answer Colonel Bastard?"

"Do you often answer my questions dishonestly Edward?"

"What did you want to ask _Roy_?"

"Why are you in central?"

"Why are you such a bastard?"

"Why are you in my office?"

"Why aren't you doing any work?"

"Didn't I send you on a mission?"

"Do you really want to get rid of me?"

"Do I have any choice in the matter?"

"Wouldn't you be bored without me?"

"Why are you sitting on my desk?"

"Why aren't you moving me?"

"Why are you touching my arm?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"Why is your foot in my crotch?"

"Why, are you getting hard?"

"Why are you such a _little_ pest?"

"Why do you love me?"

"Why _do_ I love you?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Why aren't we kissing?"

"Why are you still speaking?"

"Did you lock the door?"

"Why aren't your lips on my neck?"

"Are you on top, or am I?"

"Why don't we just see what happens?"

"Will you just shut up and fuck me already?"

"What took you so long to ask?"

……………

"Havoc, what are you doing?"

"Erm, just…well…"

"Quit eavesdropping and get on with your work. What's so fascinating anyway?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."


	17. Christmas Gifts

**Title: **Christmas gifts  
**Pairing/Characters: **Roy/Ed  
**Rating: **PG 13, maybe  
**Warning: **mentions of man sex and toys  
**Timeline: **Any really but I'd guess AU  
**Words: **1,036  
**Summary: **It's Christmas day and Roy and Ed exchange gifts.  
**A.N: **It wouldn't be Christmas without me posting something that attempts to subvert all the good Christmassy things and relate them to porn ;-P Last year was Church, this year pressies. I can't believe it's been a year since I posted Ed's Christmas quickie, hasn't this year just flown by, can't it stop now please, I don't really want to get older.

* * *

The television blinked and went out as Roy turned it off with the remote, he looked down at the blond head currently in his lap and ran his hand gently over it in a vain attempt to rouse the sleeping man. Slowly the head moved and Roy smiled as Ed lifted himself, albeit grudgingly, into a sitting position on the sofa.

"What time is it?" Ed asked groggily as he turned to look at the older man, his real hand rubbing across his eyes to try and force away the sleep.

"After midnight, it's officially Christmas day." Ed's face lit up in a smile and suddenly he was more alert than he had been.

"Can we do it now?"

"I did promise didn't I" Roy moved to face Ed as the young blond leaned in for a quick kiss before shooting up off the sofa and running through the door. "Where are you going?" Roy shouted after him but there was no reply.

A few minutes later Ed came bounding back into the room carrying two small, neatly wrapped presents and one slightly larger one.

"I thought we agreed to only open one after midnight and the rest when Al, Winry and the kids arrived later." Roy looked at Ed with a slight parental stare but Ed shook it off and carried on regardless.

"We did, but this is all part of one present." Now Roy looked confused and concerned. Maybe more confused though, did this mean it was some assembly required? "Okay so I think you should open the bigger one first." Ed's smile had Roy a little nervous, it was slightly predatory.

Deciding not to worry about it he carefully pulled away the wrapping of his first gift only to reveal bright purple. He wasn't sure what it was yet, all he could see was the purple, it seemed to override all his other senses and set his mind to thinking the worst. Surely Ed wouldn't have gotten him a latex suit or anything, not again, the last time they'd tried the dressing up thing it had all ended in disaster when Roy had gotten stuck in the rather tight red devil all-in-one suit and they'd had to phone for some help in having it removed. He'd only just managed to live that one down, mostly.

He finished pulling off the gaudy wrapping paper and a smirk sprang unbidden to his face. He remembered this, he'd seen it in the Anne Summer's catalogue last year and thought maybe it would be fun but then, after all that had happened that night he'd forgotten to look it up again. Trust Ed to think this way. He looked over the packaging and read the contents, one purple blow up chair, one purple detachable dildo with a length of six inches and a girth of five. He had some idea what the other two gifts were now and as he opened them, the smirk still firmly planted on his face and getting wider by the second, he was not disappointed.

Inside one was his favourite lube, 'Booty Lube', he bought it for the name really but it worked a treat and in the other was some anal relaxer. Ed had gone all out for this present; it made him feel less guilty about what he had gotten Ed.

"Thank you Ed, you're ever so thoughtful," he leaned forward and claimed Ed's lips in a searing, if somewhat short, kiss. When he pulled back Ed was still hanging in mid air seemingly unaware that the kiss had ended. Slowly Ed's tongue flicked out across his lips running over them slowly, tasting them, tasting Roy and he opened his eyes, a silly smile there for only a second before the 'gimme' face turned up.

"I thought that it might come in handy what with me away so much lately, plus, double the fun when we are together." Roy loved how his mind worked sometimes, so devious and dirty. "Now, where's mine?" Ah, down to business then. Never let it be said that Edward Elric didn't believe in equivalent exchange. Roy quickly reached down to the floor beside the sofa and brought up a large package. It was obviously a book but given Ed's love for them that wasn't much of a stretch.

Ed wasted no time in ripping off the paper, throwing it over his shoulder in his attempt to get to the prize underneath. When he finally had the book free and was looking down at it he burst out into fits of laughter. Roy was confused at first but soon realised why Ed was laughing hysterically, they'd been thinking the same way. People were always saying how different they were, everyone said that apart from the love of books they were polar opposites but they were so wrong! When it came to sex they were always on the same wavelength.

"I love it!" Ed leant in and claimed Roy's lips in another bruising kiss, this one lasting longer than the last. When he pulled back they were both breathless and panting. Roy suddenly got a really good idea.

"How about we test out your gift to me right now? We can test mine to you tomorrow after you're done reading it."

"Good idea." Ed threw the book onto the sofa as he almost leapt to his feet, Roy close behind him stopping only to grab the presents Ed had only just given him. They flew up the stairs, the bedroom door slamming shut behind them as they threw themselves into thoroughly testing out Roy's new chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the Sofa, forgotten only for the moment but soon to be read from cover to cover by both men as soon as all relatives had left, lay Roy's gift to Ed. A wonderful book that was sure to give them hours of entertainment. In Roy's mind, it was possibly the best book ever written by the best author ever, Lisa Sussman. The books title had stood out to Roy and he was overjoyed at his choice of _'How to give a mind blowing blow job'_, it was sure to be a present that just kept on giving and giving.

* * *

The gifts I've used really do exist, the purple chair is called a knob chair and all of them can be found at the Anne Summers website XD

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, Happy Winter.


End file.
